Mei Wang
A beautiful young Asian girl but sweet as sour candy; Mei Wang is a hardcore gaming fanatic. Jun, her twin sister whom she adores, is her only rival in this field. Mei also has a bad habit of hacking all communication and security devices that pass within range of her PDA. Life is the most thrilling game of all to Mei, and her favorite playing partner is Corey. -Description Mei is a cheerful, perky young girl. She attends Fallcreek University along with her twin sister, Jun. Her boyfriend is the ever-so-neurotic Corey Wilde. She is voiced by Alicia LaForce. Appearance Mei is depicted with medium, layered, dark hair (usually shown to be a dark indigo color) and dark-colored eyes. Just under her bottom lip is a simple piercing. She wears a sleeveless, red shirt that has a floral design on it, and her arms don purple arm-warmers. She wears greyish-green pants with a lavender outline, along with a brown belt hanging around her waist. On her feet are a pair of red sandals. On her left shoulder, she has a simple tattoo in the style of Japanese cartoons. Attribute Mei is very skilled at hacking. This comes in handy when there is a locked door with a keypad, or when there is a computer that needs to be breached. Story Mei first appears along with Corey in his room. They're supposed to meet with Sven and the others. When they reach his dorm room, Amy introduces to them a flower that, when mixed with tea, can get them high. After they try it, they eventually pass out. Mei wakes up in front of a mysterious building, and is soon greeted by Corey. Seeing a mysterious figure drag someone in a bag, they try to stop him. While exploring the halls, gruesome visions appeared to them. One of these visions include a one-armed Jun, struggling along the wall. Soon after, they see Sven in a similar condition, only with his arm still barely intact with his body. In the next area, they hear Amy talk about a flower inside her that was about to bloom. Right after that, they find Amy laying on a flower petal with her stomach completely carved out before monsters break through the wall. They try to fight them off, but all the creatures had invaded them, and one of them ate Mei's head. -tba- Trivia *Her birthday is August 16, 1986. *She is originally from New York. *Mei's dorm room is 117. Her roommate is Jun. *The Chinese word mei means "beautiful", or "admirable". The case is the same with the Japanese word. *Mei's and Jun's names seem to make a pun on the months, May and June. Whether or not this was intentional is currently unknown. *According to the statement that Corey made, after he and Amy realize the infection spreaded through unprotected intercourse, it would seem that he and Mei have had sex. This idea is pushed further later when Mei states that she knows Corey "inside and out". *Mei's death in the dream sequence matches her actual death; In the dream, her head is eaten off by one of the creatures. In the warehouse, Kenny kills her by squashing her head. *It is assumed that the bear keychains are a symbol for the twins' connection to one another, though it isn't actually explained in the game itself. *Mei's secret ambition was that she had loved Jun simply because it is like "looking in the mirror". Gallery Mei's sign.png Jun and Mei.png Mei and Matt.png Corey's room.jpg Category:Playable characters